


Organ Harvesting Aftercare

by kin_krat



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_krat/pseuds/kin_krat
Summary: Ancap removes one of Libertarian's kidneys and helps him after. I literally don't know how else to describe this
Relationships: Libcap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Organ Harvesting Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of libcap? Like it's more of Libertarian has an itty bitty crush on Ancap. 99% of this is just them talking about shit

What time was it?

It felt like a truck had hit him. His head was pounding. Where was he? Libertarian struggled to adjust his eyes. He yawned, still tired and then his teeth began to chatter. Wait...

He forced himself into a more awakened consciousness and looked down to see himself half naked in a bathtub full of water. The water had a shit ton of ice dumped into it. A feeling of dread washed over him and he looked around in a panic to identify his surroundings.

The bathroom. His bathroom. His and Ancap's shared bathroom. He barely felt relieved, just more confused and without thinking he began to call out.

“An...cap?” at first softly and then more desperately loud, “Ancap? ANCAP!!”

The bathroom door swung open and in walked the man of the hour. He was holding a tray with stuff piled up on it.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Ancap chirped setting the tray down, “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible, Ancap, what happened?”

“Just a little procedure, you don't remember?”

Libertarian gave him a strange look.

“Last night we got shit-faced and I removed your kidney,” he hummed unscrewing the cap of Libertarian's favorite whiskey.

“You what!?”

Libertarian lurched forward in surprise and then leaned back in pain, muttering “ows” as he did so. His body felt heavy and numb but it didn't stop the sharp internal pain. The ice floated around him and his skin burned from how cold it was. He glared as Ancap poured a shot glass.

“You stole my kidney, Ancap!?”

“I can't believe you'd accuse me of being a thief,” Ancap sounded genuinely offended as he dug into his suit, “this wasn't even my business really, it's you and Agorist's exchange. I was just doing the labor.”

He finally pulled out a piece of paper and held it in front of Libertarian's face so he could read it. Ancap's scrawly handwriting was barely legible and he couldn't tell if it was print or cursive. It was a weird mixture of the two. He finally reached the end of the document to find his name signed on the bottom line, at least that was definitely his own handwriting. But due to the fact he could barely read the form he still barely understood what had happened.

“Did Agorist come over?” he asked finally.

“Oh, no. It was just me and you,” Ancap answered, “I don't remember what I was on, I think I was experimenting with some new mixtures I made myself but you had several cans of beer. I offered you some of what I was having but you refused.”

Libertarian sighed to himself in relief. He was never a fan of hard drugs, he found it safer to stick to just weed and alcohol. But Ancap could be convincing, and he was glad that he had refrained from whatever the other had offered while he was under the influence.

“And then I got a call from Aggy. He needed something fresh for his uh, counter-economics thing. So he asked if you were available, and well, you were!” Ancap beamed as he finished his explanation.

He had brought a stool over and sat next to the tub, going through a medical kit. Libertarian inwardly groaned. He couldn't believe he thought it was a good idea to get drunk around Ancap. But then he got a bit mad.

“You can't just take people's organs when they're drunk, Ancap!” he exclaimed in frustration.

Ancap looked down at him curiously.

“But you consented,” he stressed.

Ancap dug around again in his suit before pulling out a little voice recorder box. It crackled as Libertarian made out 3 voices, one a shittier quality than the other two. Agorist's voice, the shitty quality one that was coming through a cellphone, asked him a question. Ancap repeated it and then he heard his own voice say “Sure, Ancap.” Oh of course he'd think of everything except the basic fact that intoxicated people can't make good decisions.

“People can't consent when they're _drunk_ , Ancap,” Libertarian strained.

“Sure they can! I'm always on something and I consent to stuff all the time,” Ancap replied, “There's tons of proof you consented. This was purely a mutual exchange, and I was the hired help that let it happen.”

Libertarian felt it was useless to argue with the anarchist. Ancap had a higher tolerance to drugs. What he felt he could do while on them didn't mean Libertarian could. He lowered himself further into water and pouted.

“Why couldn't you just give away one of your kidneys if you're so confident?”

Ancap let out a haughty laugh and Libertarian glared at him. Ancap went quiet and he placed the medical kit down before standing up. Libertarian averted his eyes awkwardly as Ancap pulled his shirt up. He tapped on his abdomen with a “here, look.”

Libertarian cautiously looked over, cheeks feeling warm. And then he was met with a bright scar decorating Ancap's stomach.

Ancap grinned.

“Unfortunately you need at least one kidney to stay alive,” he then shrugged, “And almost all my other organs... and the black markets doesn't want spleens I guess, trust me I tried.”

He took the shot glass and downed it before pouring another one and handing it to Libertarian.

“Should I be drinking right now?” he asked.

“Of course, it'll help with the pain.”

So Libertarian hesitantly drank it and handed the glass back. Ancap set the glass back on the bathroom counter.

“You know the Transhumanist fellow?”

“Yeah, I know 'im.”

“I think he's really onto something. Imagine if we could just sell our entire bodies and replace them with machines! I would be so much more efficient at everything! So I've been looking into helping him.”

Libertarian furrowed his eyebrows, slightly amused at his business partner's outlandish thoughts. Ancap was constantly a wild card, and he wasn't used to it. Honestly he just wanted lower taxes, or as he gleefully had discovered, no taxes at all when he helped Ancap set up Ancapistan. He never expected to be missing a fucking kidney when he moved in with the anarchist. But hearing the other man excitedly talk about ridiculous concepts made him interesting, and it was kind of cute.

“Why would you want to do that? You wouldn't get to enjoy all your drugs and uh, all the other stuff you do,” Libertarian replied, sheepishly leaving out the more intimate joys of being a human.

“You're no fun you know that,” Ancap retorted waving him off, “Now step out so I can clean your stitches.”

Libertarian went to lift himself before realizing he could barely feel where his body began and ended.

“I can barely move, Ancap,” he said, trying to regain circulation by weakly moving his legs.

“Here, I'll help you,” the other replied rolling up his sleeves.

He got up and wrapped his arms under Libertarian's and hoisted him up and over the rim of the bathtub. Libertarian hoped any blush on his face wasn't noticeable as he was practically in a hug from behind. Ancap set him on a chair facing his stool.

He adjusted his sunglasses and opened a pack of gauze pads and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Libertarian's board shorts dripped ice water onto the towels placed under the chair as he stared at the strip of stitches on the right side of his abdomen. The bruising could be worst but it was still noticeable. Honestly, Ancap hadn't done that bad of a job with the stitches.

“Where'd you-” he flinched when Ancap began to dab the spots around the stitches with alcohol, “Where'd you learn to remove kidneys?”

“Over the phone.”

“Come again?”

“Agorist walked me through step by step over the phone. I'm surprised you thought I just readily knew how to take kidneys out.”

Slightly jarred Libertarian began stroking his mustache in thought.

“Were you still intoxicated when you were opening me up?”

“Of course I was, you know I can't do anything without at least a gram in me.”

Libertarian sighed, trying to keep the sudden panic he felt down.

“And you're sure you took my kidney and nothing else?”

Ancap rolled his eyes under the sunglasses.

“Why are you doubting me? You're still here aren't you?”

Libertarian shrugged. He didn't like to doubt Ancap, and he knew Ancap hated to be doubted, but there's only so much trust you can have when you find out someone was playing in your guts while inebriated.

Ancap slicked his fingers with some petroleum jelly and lightly rubbed it over the stitches. Libertarian's skin flushed from the touch and he looked away awkwardly.

“This should stop the area from feeling itchy,” he commented.

Libertarian nodded.

“Yeah... when can I see my kidney?” he asked.

Ancap perked up.

“What? Oh that's already gone. Agorist dropped by earlier this morning to pick it up,” he said nonchalantly while putting the cover back on the petroleum jelly's container, “I gave him your account code. He should be giving you the payment once he sells the thing.”

“What do kidney's usually go for?”

“I sold mine for 3 BTC,” Ancap said grinning, “Of course, you can make more selling it the _legal_ way but Agorist said I shouldn't.”

Libertarian once again nodded slowly.

“You'll be giving me ten percent of whatever Agorist gives to you by the way.”

“What!? That was _my_ kidney why do you get anything from it?”

“I did all the hands on stuff. Y'know, removing a kidney through Aggy's instructions over a phone isn't the easiest job in the world. I deserve something for that don't I?”

“Fine,” Libertarian huffed begrudgingly, “Five.”

“Eight.”

“Deal.”

They shook hands and Libertarian reveled in how warm the others felt in his still cold palm. He almost didn't want to let go but he did. He had to remain professional.

Ancap patted the stitches gently and Libertarian blushed yet again from being touched by the other. He stood up and handed Libertarian a towel and some casual clothes.

“You're all set,” he beamed, “Just take it easy for the next few days. I'll help you clean your stitches when the time comes.”

“Sounds... good,” Libertarian muttered softly as Ancap left the bathroom to let him clean the rest of himself up.

He had regained full feeling in his limbs but he was still sore and his body ached. He clumsily slipped the shirt and jeans on, almost tripping into the bathtub. He shuffled over to the mirror and looked at himself into the medicine cabinet's mirror. Everything from the neck down had a faint purple tint to it from the ice water. He scratched the back of his neck and dragged his hand slowly down to wear the stitches were, the spot where Ancap had been touching. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

Maybe losing a kidney wasn't that bad if it meant getting taken care of by his business partner again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had my organs harvested, nor have I harvested organs, nor have I ever had stitches. So like take everything written in this at face value because I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about.


End file.
